


"I want you to be mine." Negan groaned

by ZC1996



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Abused Reader, F/M, Seduction, Wouldn't take no, no choices, steals you from husband, tried to keep low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Jenny doesn't think it's so bad anymore. She is alive even if she is mostly black and blue now Kevin always kept her alive.Negan sees the tension between them, but not the secret Kevin keeps hidden under Jenny's clothes.When Negan finds out what will he do?





	"I want you to be mine." Negan groaned

**Author's Note:**

> A soft version of Negan I wanted to try out.

I had to start walking the long way around the sanctuary to avoid Negan. My stomach in knots any time anyone said he was close by. I walked a bit faster trying to make it to my room before Kevin did. It was sex night a very special one were Kevin would making make me cum. It was very unlikely tho my husband was not very good in bed not into anything but his own pleasure.

I round a corner and see Negan talking with Kevin right now infront of my bedroom door. I was unnoticed at first trying to slip back down the hallway until Kevin glanced at me. Negan followed his eyes smiling widly when he saw me as well. 

He was standing in the middle of the hallway Lucille in one gloved hand. The other was on his hip making his arms look big in his leather jacket. He wore tight jean's showing a medium bulge in his pants were his dick obviously was. He was running his tongue along his bottom teeth drawing attention back up to his salt and pepper beard leading in to slicked back mostly black hair.

I was in a green dress that Kevin liked the hem a little short in front an inch above my knee. The top of the dress with modest covering up most of my shoulders and chest. A V neck showed very little of my breast the way Kevin liked it. I had laundry in my hands giving me no choice but to approach them men. I could feel Negan's eyes all over me especially the semi short dress. 

"Speak of the Devil and he will fucking apper. How are you doing Jenny?" He asked casually his eyes still staring at either my breast or ass. Kevin tensed up grabbing a hold of my arm under the laundry basket to pull me as close to him as possible. Negan pretended not to notice the jelousey coming from Kevin.

"I'm doing good. Thank you Negan." I say plainly adding no emotion so Kevin wouldn't be madder after this little talk.

"I was just telling Kevin that he is needed on a mission this week. He has a lot of fucking potential and it's time for it to be used." Negan said with a smirk that had you wonder if he was telling the truth. I look up at Kevin's not so happy face probably thinking the Sam things I was.

"When does he have to leave?" I ask maybe we could at least have the night together. Maybe I can just go to sleep and not have to please him. 

"Right now. I was telling him to pack his shit when he said he was waiting on you with his laundry." Negan said licking his lips before looking me up and down again. I tried not to shiver looking into those penetrsting hazel eyes. It was easy to get lost in them. 

"Oh." I say with disappointment forced into my voice. We all stood there awkwardly until Negan look between the two of us.

"So let's get this show in the road. Get your shit together Kevin and since I'm such a nice fucking guy I'll even walking you down to the trucks afterwards. Now open the damn door." Negan said with authority adjusting Lucile against his shoulder. Kevin tensed again squeezing my arm harder obviously not happy. 

*flash back 2 days ago*  
"He wants to fuck you." Kevin grumbled watching me get undressed after work one day. I was slow from the recent beating Kevin justified as me being late. 

"Negan has a million wives and he knows we are married. He isn't going to try anything unless I give him permission." I say frustrated not expecting the hard hand to yank my head all the way back forcing me to bend unnaturally.

"Your not gonna do, that, right?" Kevin spit into my tear filled eyes. His teeth clenched waiting for my immediate answer. 

"N-no Kevin. I would never give him permission." I say in a strained voice. Kevin let me go to punch me in the back as soon as I stood straight up. 

"Just a reminder." He said coldly laying down in the bed. I whimper softly to myself trying not to hold my back from the radiating pain.

*now*

The reminder was still their now black and blue the size of Kevin's fist. Matching a few other fading punishments I had been givin. Kevin let your arm go turning around and opening the door with no choice. He quickly went to the bed moving things under the pillow. I had no idea what he had moved until Negan made a tsking sound behind me. I set the laundry down on the far side of our simple room. 

"What did you just hide Kevin?" Negan asked a hint of aggression in his words.

"Sir with all due respect I hide some private things. We were not expecting company sir." Kevin said his jaw clenched. I turn around seeing Lucillie pointed at Kevin. Negan frowned before peaking around Kevin towards the pillow.

"Jenny please move the pillow for me sweetheart." Negan asked in a sweet voice putting Lucillie back on his shoulder for now. I hesitate because I have no idea what is gonna be under their. I step forward once twice soon reaching arms distance from the pillow. I just yank it off showing Negan what Kevin had been trying to keep a secret.

"Well if you would have just told me you wanted to fuck your wife Kevin I would have told you to have a nice day." Negan chuckled looking over the pair of handcuffs, lube, buttplug, and vibrator sitting on the bed. "But you didn't. You lied to me first off then you fucking try to hide this shit from me. Really Kevin?" Negan asked his words cold and angry. Lucille was taping against Negan's shoulder as he glared at my husband.

"I didn't think you need to know sir. That's a private matter between husband and wife sir." Kevin said just as angry. I stood still shocked by all the toys I had never seen before just now.

'He actually wanted to try something new!' I think excitedly maybe actually having on orgasm. But then I looked at the handcuffs and I felt a chill run down my spine. The butt plug was maybe 4 finger wide and would have hurt like hell to go in the first time. Even if I cried would he have stoped if I was cuffed? Before I realized my face was pale looking down at the items.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jenny did you just see a goddamn ghost?" Negan asked with scrunched eyes brows looking me over again.

"No sir. I just uhh." I trailed off not sure what to say. I had a bad feeling in my stomach the more I looked at the items. The more I realized Kevin would have just hurt me with them. Again this was going to be a weird punishment.

"This kinky shit catch you off guard?" Negan questioned with a steady gaze.

"It's defiantly new to me." I confess with a blush. Negan chuckled then looking at Kevin.

"Get your shit Kevin so I can walk you down and tell Simon to keep a close fucking eye on you." Negan growled at him before looking back at me his eyes roaming up and down slowly.. Kevin stiffened before quickly grabbing clothes and basic hygiene items just in case he kept his head down like a broken puppy.

"When will he be back?" I ask shyly watching him get the last of his clothes into his backpack.

"By the end of the week." Negan answered walking out into the hallway to wait for Kevin. His eyes were inspecting every inch of visible skin.

"I love you Jenny. I'll be back soon. Don't let anyone else in the fucking room while I'm gone. I have eyes everywhere Jenny just remember." He said with a warning and squeezing my arm painfully hard. I wince trying to pull away until he just sneered at me. Quickly backing away and out the door like I had shocked him. I closed the door putting my hands on it and taking a deep breath.

"Now what." I ask myself out loud turning to see the toys still on the bed. I sat down running my hands over the cold metal cuffs then the blue rubber plug and then finnaly the 4 inch bullet vibrator. It had a small button on the bottom I clicked his then felt a slight vibration in my finger tips.

"Mmm. This would have at least been interesting." I mutter clicking the button again to turn it off. It went to a high speed making my eyes widen a sudden need building the longer I held this thing. I hit the button again making a vibration that tingled my whole hands come from the bullet. When I clicked it again it turned off silently making my fingers numb.

'Use it.' My inner voice insists. I bite my lip looking it over then down at the butt plug and lube.

'Use it all.' She says again lightly. I blush instead picking up all the toys and putting them away in my personal back pack. I sat back on the bed fixing the pillow before laying down. The dress was clinging to tightly to my skin for the position. So I yanked it off letting it fall to the floor. Now naked maybe I could clam down enough for sleep.

'Your not tired yet....' my mind informed me a weird need arising in my stomach. I adjust to get more comfortable, but ended up adding pressure to my hurt back. I wince the pain squishing any pleasure I might have wanted.

When the pain subsides it felt like 20 minutes had passed. I sat up with a sigh rubbing my hands through my hair. The small window in our room cast sunshine at my feet at least giving them a warm bath.

"A bath does sound nice." I think standing and stepping into the sun more. My job in the laundry kept me indoors most of the week my one day off I like to help in the garden. I look up through the windows at the light clouds floating through the blue sky. The sun beaming down on my neck and chest filling my heart with a bit of happiness.

The door opened suddenly making me gasp and turn around seeing Negan now in my room. I blush deeply putting my hands over my breast and turn around quickly. The door shut leaving me alone with him.

"Sir! Please get out!" I almost scream looking over my shoulder at my bed before grabbing the blanket and holding it infront of me to cover just the important parts. He wasn't wearing the gloves, jacket, or scarf anymore. But the white shirt tightly molding his torso was tucked into his hip hugging jeans. Lucille sat against the door frame now as Negan looked at me with a glare. 

"Who hit you." He ask coldly his body as stiff as a board getting closer to me. I step back afraid he would hit me now for finding out. Fuck Kevin was going to kill me.

"I fell." I lie trying to cover my body except my head with the blanket.

"Don't fucking lie to me Jenny. Who the fuck hit you hard enough to leave god damn finger prints." Negan asked again his voice rising. I shrink back pressing against the wall again bumping my bruise. I wince taking a step forward naturally.

"Let me see it." He said firmly already reaching for the blanket I was holding onto for dear life.

"Please don't." I whimper making his hand freeze in midair towards me My heart beat had become rapid ready to be hit any moment now.

"Jen I just want to help you. Please let me see where you are hurt." Negan asked so gently i would have sworn it was a different person for a moment.

"I'm fine. It's nothing sir." I play off avoiding his orders and wrapping the blanket tighter around my neck blocking everything from his view. He stiffened again giving me a tight look. He sighed shaking his head before sitting down on the bed staring at me.

"How many bruises like that one do you have?" He questioned in the same soft voice drawing out the truth every time he used it. I sigh as well sinking to the floor with the blanket.

"That's the worst one right now. I've had plenty like this one before." I confess maybe giving away to much information.

"So that fucking prick is hitting you." Negan tensed again in attack mode.

"I didn't say that!" I say quickly looking up at Negan's stern face.

"Then let me see the other bruises that aren't so bad." Negan suggested making me sigh again.

"Negan I'm naked and married. I told you I am fine please just leave." I insist not wanting the leader to know how weak I was. I had been letting Kevin hit me for years before the Walkers and now it has only gotten worse.

"Then let me take you to the doctor." He was just as stubborn. I glare up at him ready to just walk out myself in just the blanket. Instead I stood slow and proud with my head held high. I closed my eyes before dropping the blanket letting it fall to my feet.

"Oh Jen." Negan said softly seeing the bruises on my arm that had just been given. My breast and legs were slightly bruised from the last time Kevin had sex with me. I kept your eyes closed my mouth in a scared frown. Unable to face the leader that I hear getting up from the bed and closer to my shaking body.

I felt him first his fingers lightly moving over my stomach. The light yellow marks from previous beating still lingering. Then he moved up to my ribs seeing light blue patches made by a belt.

"Your tits are to perfect to look this bruised." Negan said using the soft voice again. I opened my eyes looking up at his calm yet sad face. He was looking at my body giving me time to look at him up close. The sight of him making need rise in my core again. His fingers went up to brush the under side of my breast. His eyes shot up looking into my own. 

"He doesn't ever please you does he?" He asks before moving his finger to cup my left breast fully. I bite my lip the feeling of his palm on my nipple making me want to orgasm already.

"He tries." I say breathless his other hand wrapping around my waist pulling me into him completely. I lean in helpless against the leader that made my legs weak with such simple touches. He pushes his hips into mine giving me an idea of how much bigger he his than Kevin.

"I want you to be mine." Negan groans his thumb starting to tease my nipple back and forth. I moan looking up into his hazel eyes again.

"I can't Negan." I say with slight sadness I push away from him gently.

"Why? I know you want me. I can see it every time you look at my package.

"I'm married to Kevin." I protest again trying to move away even as Negan wraps his arms tighter.

"He doesn't even fucking deserve to look at you. Let alone touch you. Look at what he did to your amazing body." Negan growled stepping back to look me over angrily. Then he remember the toys from early he looked around only seeing my backpack in the corner.

"You seemed frightened by the toys earlier. Your face got so fucking white I thought you were gonna pass out," He met my eyes again his finger again going back to my waist. His large hands were warm and comforting even though I have seen him kill with these same hands. "Have you ever used that kind of stuff before?" He asked biting his lip.

"No. I don't even know where Kevin got them from. He as always been very plain in bed. I was nervous about the handcuffs." I confess my cheeks feeling hot under his steady gaze. He smiled slowly at me his tongue running over his white teeth.

"I would love to teach you baby. Give you the best fuck of your life," Negan said seductively pushing his hard member into my hips again. "But I won't unless you tell me you want it Jen. I'm not like Kevin I'm not gonna force you into what ever sick shit he had planned with that massive butt plug for your first god damn ass play." He shook his head in disbelief.

"We have talked about it anal before, but he finishes so quick it's never been needed." I blush giggling at my husbands weakness. Negan smiled at the comments his hands rubbing my back lightly up and down.

"I would love to watch you cum all over my fucking my tongue." Negan moaned his hands going down to cup two handfuls of my ass squeezing with dominance. Lust filled my veins making my breast feel heavier than before my walls clenching.

"You could ride my fucking face all day long Jenny. I'd make you cum until you couldn't see straight." He get more romantic leaving small kisses with each word. I was already close to orgasming from just this small display of true affection. 

"I would just disappoint you Negan. You don't want a women like me." I say the words forced out as the final attempt to get this handsome man out of my room. He looked back up at me meeting my eyes with a serious gaze.

"Dose he make you think that? Jenny I've wanted to fuck your brains out since the moment I saw you. I gave you space becasue of that fucking prick, but when he get back I'm gonna make sure he never fucking sees you again." Negan said softly the threat there hidden behind his hazel eyes.

My husband is going to possible die becasue I'm a whore. I blinked several times taking a step back. My husband is going to die. What will I do with out him. I need Kevin even if he is a fucking asshole we have been married for years. We wanted children.

I took another step back onto the blanket blinking at Negan's confused face. He reached out to me trying to pull me back into his arms.

"You can't hurt him Negan. Kevin is my husband you can't take him from me." I almost yell panic rising at the thought. Negan's face darkened in anger and disbelief at my words.

"He is a piece of shit Jen. Look at what he fucking did to you! Look Jen! He doesn't love you." Negan said angrily grabbing my arm like Kevin does. The pain wasn't there but the fear I felt was. I pulled back quickly hitting the wall with my back I wince making tears form in my eyes. 

"He has always provided for me. He just gets angry sometimes. He doesn't mean to hurt me." I say quickly denying the abuse like I always had. Negan stared at my frightened face and body unable to talks reason into my mind.

"G-Get out." I say snatching the blanket from the floor to cover myself. My back hurt from hitting the wall and all I wanted now was to sleep.

"Jen come on babe. What the fuck just triggered the panic attack?" Negan asked sitting back down on the bed to look at me with the same knowing gaze.

"Please Negan you can't take Kevin from me. He is all I have left before this fucked up world started killing itself." I say tears running down my cheeks. Negan shook his head sighing to look at the floor in between his boots.

"But Jen he fucking hurt you and you know what happens to men that hurt women. They don't fucking live in my god damn kingdom." Negan said coldly standing up to look me in the eye.

"Pleas Negan. I'm begging you don't kill Kevin." I plea unable to stop the natural reaction to protect the last person I had left.

"Fucking fuck baby doll. You would have to do something really fucking special to save that piece of shit." Negan growled taking a step forward. My gaze wavered making him smirk in a weird checkmate short of way. 

"Anything. Just please don't kill my husband. He doesn't mean to hurt me." I try to convince my self mostly not looking away from Negan. I hugged the blanket tighter around my shoulders the closer he got.

"The only way to save him now is if you agree to be my wife. That man will never talk or see you again, but you will know he is alive." Negan said his eyes shining with mischief. I bite my lip looking at the older man now telling me I had to leave the person I tried to save. It was a cruel choice to make right after Kevin left.

"Why do you want me? I am no one to you Negan." I try to understand unable to think of a good reason for all of this. 

"Like I said a moment ago Jenny. I've wanted you from the moment you entered my Sanctuary. Pulse this is the best way to make sure Kevin doesn't hurt you anymore. These are your options sweetheart." He held up two fingers looking me up and down. "One you let me dispose of a Kevin properly and you live a life as a single lady. Two you marry me and Kevin gets to stay alive becasue you will be under my protection."

I stood motionless staring into his unforgiving eyes. What was I to do? Let Kevin die? He has hurt me more than I could have ever deserved. My whole body was evidence of that. But does he deserve to die becasue he can't control his temper. 

"Tick tock Jen. Choose now or your not going to like what I choose for you." Negan almost growled his teeth clenching in irritation. I start to panic my heart beating to fast to think reasonably.

"You have to give me proof he is alive and inharmed every week before I agree to anything." I say starting to shake. Negan grumbled reaching up to scratch at his beard thinking it over.

"Then I need some guarantees as well. Like letting me use the vibrator on you." He said with a smirk that grew wider the longer I was speechlessness.

"I can't just say that I'll marry you?" I frown hugging the blanket tighter for a moment. 

"No becasue I need to be sure your gonna not gonna freak out every time I fuck you." Negan said cocking his hip to the side raising his eye brows before dropping his hand.

"If that's what it takes then I guess I have no choice." I say clenching my jaw before glancing over where I hide the toys. I got it out with trembling fingers hold it out with one hand the other keeping the blanket secure. Negan was frowning at me still with a cocked him and eyebrow raised.

"Modesty isn't needed anymore is it? Drop the fucking blanket and lay on the bed your legs spread for wide me." He said softly watching the red blush creep into my cheeks.

I drop the blanket the cold air making goosebumps form all over my body. I walked with my head held high to the bed laying down. I started at the ceiling before spreading my legs with my hands held tight to my sides.

"Don't act like I'm going to hurt you Jen. Look at me." Negan commanded drawing my eyes toward the now bare chested man. When did that happen? He undid his jean buttons then slid them down with his boxers.

"Oh." I gasp seeing the massive penis spring from his pants. He chuckles before standing up straight stepping out of his clothing. He grabbed the middle of his shaft starting to move his hand up and down.

"What? Does Kevin have a tiny dick?" Negan laughed climbing onto the foot of the bed. His hand touched my kneee making this very real suddenly.

"I've never been with anyone but Kevin. Can we just go slow." I say fighting the urge to close my legs. Negan stopped looking down at my naked body his eyes scanning every inch of me.

"You deserved so much more than Kevin. Let me take care of you Jenny." He whispers his other hand touching my other knee. His hands were like velvet on my hurt skin moving down my outer thighs to my hips. His thighs moved my legs wider around his hips. My hands clenched tighter around the vibrator accidentally turning it on. I jumped looking up into Negan's lust filled eyes.

"Just relax baby. Give me the toy please." He says his hands taking it from me. I tried to smile at him to show I wasn't as terrified is I seemed. He took with a lust filled grin and placed it on my ribs.

"Wait I'm ticklish!" I giggle bucking my body into his. He chuckled moving the vibrator lower to my navel. Then even lower stopping just above my clit. I bite my lip feeling an intense need to be touched.

"I could watch you all day." He moans moving the vibrator to your clit as he turns it to medium. I gasped bucking into him this time feeling something poke against my entrance.

"You drive me crazy. Since day one I can stop fucking thinking about you." Negan whispers pushing his head inside of me. My eyes flutter while my mouth drop slightly open. The vibrator was moved from side to side on my clit making my legs tremble with need. He pushed further inside of me earning a small moan from my mouth. 

"Negan." I groan my head rolling to the side as I bite my lip harder. He growled pushing all the way inside of me his thick shaft stretched me painfully. My hands flew to his arms lightly digging into his skin before pleasure from the vibrator relaxed the pain.

"So tight." Negan whispered pulling out. At the same time he turned the vibrator up a notch the sound drowning out my gasp. He started going a little faster his arms keeping him tented above me. His hand wa free to move along my wet clit. He was building momentum along my gspot. I moaned softly arching into his body. He leaned down to kiss and suck along my neck and shoulder. 

A nock on the door made Negan roar pushing deep inside of me again. I couldn't stop needing more of him wanting this moment to never end. 

"Someone had better me DEAD!" He calls towards the door pulling out to pump back in at a quick pace. I arch into each thrust the vibrations forcing my pleasure to a intense the close climax.

"Sir we just caught a man alone with Frankie." A voice sounding like Simon said. Negan growled bucking harder into my clenching walls. My legs tensed around his hips trying to meet his need with my own. I bite my lip as my clit pulsed against the vibrator sending my orgasm skyrocketing over the edge.

"I-I'll be there in a minute. Jesus fucking fuck." Negan moaned loudly as he bucked into my pussy. My whole body shuddering in his hands until he tensed. His jaw clenched while his hips pushed him deep inside of me.

"Your mine now." He growled before pulling out. He waited a few moments turning the vibrator off. Then he quickly gathered his clothes while I laid in bliss on the bed. "Jen get dressed your moving in with me. I'll meet you back in my room when this is handled." Negan commanded before opening the door. Simon was there awaiting orders blushing when he saw me naked.

"Send someone here to help get her stuff up to my room. Now who the fuck just ruined my afternoon." Negan growled stroming down the hall with Simon. I lazily put my clothes back on my limbs so relaxed it was hard to move. That was the first orgasm I have had in almost a year.

When my clothes were back on I started putting my other personal items in my backpack. When I was almost done a knock on the door made me jump. My stomach knotted thinking this was really happening. Negan was going to be my new husband. I opened it to a savior I had never met ready to escort me up to Negan's room.


End file.
